Darkness Within
by GlisteningDarkness
Summary: Clary Morgenstern is a weapon. A weapon forged by her father, Valentine Morgenstern. He decides she's ready for her mission; infiltrate the New York Institute and destroy The Clave. Will she be able to complete her father's task or will a blonde haired man show her the one thing she's never had, love.


**Clary Morgenstern is a weapon. A weapon forged by her father, Valentine Morgenstern. She was raised as a shadowhunter in private by her father. After living the first eighteen years of her life hidden away in the woods of Idris with her father he decides that she's finally read to complete the mission he's been training her for since birth; infiltrate the New York Institute and takedown The Clave and anyone else who stands in her way.**

"Don't back down from a punch. Get up and come at me again." Valentine Morgenstern gestured for his daughter to get off the ground. She glared up at him, wiping the blood dripping from the corner of her mouth. Within a second she was up and lunging for him, seraph blade swinging like the warrior that she was. Valentine tried to dodge but it was no use. He had met his match within his daughter. Clary did a front flip and landed on her father's shoulders before taking him down with her feet and pinning him, the seraph blade pressed tightly at his throat.

A loud chuckle left his throat.

"That's my girl!" He roared still laughing. Clary smiled and removed the blade from his neck. Jumping up to her feet she reached a hand down to her father and he took it smiling. Dusting off his dirty clothes he smiled at his daughter.

"I am so proud of you. You're the perfect weapon. Everything I could have hoped for and more. Are you ready?"  
Clary smiled smugly at her father.

"I was born ready."

**New York City-Three Days Later..**

"Alec, you and Izzy go around back and watch the rear entrance. I'll take the front. He's going to spot us in no time and try to find and exit. Whichever one he takes will be blocked by us. This is a capture, not kill. Invisibility runes active. Let's go."  
Jace Wayland strolled towards the front door of the club _Pandemonium_, while his adopted siblings, Alec and Isabelle Lightwood made their way around the building towards the back exit.

It was a typical night for the three Shadowhunters. Go on a mission, kill demons. This was what they had trained to do their entire lives. Jace lived for it. However, he always felt as if something was missing in his life.

Before Jace could reach the entrance of Pandemonium he heard a ghastly scream coming from one of the nearby alleys. Jace raced towards the yelling and stopped in his tracks. A girl about his age with fiery red hair was taking on about ten shax demons single handedly. The way she moved was poetic. He had never seen anyone as graceful with a seraph blade as she was. His breath caught in his throat as she looked up at him.

"A little help her?" She huffed, snapping one of the shax demon's neck and throwing it to the ground.

Jace blinked and jumped into action to help her finish off the remainder of the shax demons. It didn't take long as they were both amazing together in battle. It was as if they were trained together, Jace thought to himself.

Jace sheathed his seraph blade and watched as the girl sheathed hers as well. She turned to look at him, a smirk sneaking up on her lips.

"Thanks." She said and turned to leave.

Jace instinctively caught her arm and stopped her. She smiled and looked down at his hand on her arm. Her lips opened and she inhaled. Jace felt a shock go up his body when he touched her.

"How can I not know who you are?" He asked quizzically.

The red head stepped out of his grip and gave him a once over.

"I'm new to the city." Was all she simply said with a shrug. She turned to leave again.

"Wait, can't I know your name?" He shouted after her.

She smiled and winked at him before jumping up about fifty feet onto the rooftops of one of the buildings.

"Who are you." He breathed heavily. There was something about her that intrigued him immensely.

Jace made his way through the crowd at Pandemonium. There were people everywhere; dancing, making out, drinking. This was not his scene. He wondered absentmindedly if the beautiful red-head was here somewhere. His thoughts were cut short when he saw the vampire that they were here for. Raphael was the leader of the Hotel DuMort coven and word spread that he has been carelessly turning mundanes to create his own army of vampires. The Clave can't have an uprising so the shadowhunters were tasked with capturing him and bringing him in so The Clave could convince him to stop what he's doing.

Raphael was dancing with a small blonde vampire when he looked up and spotted Jace. The smile on his face turned to panic and he pushed the small blonde vampire into the path between himself and Jace, turning to run for the back exit.

Jace grinned and ran after him, winding through the large crowd. Raphael kicked open the exit and disappeared outside. Jace heard the crack of Izzy's whip and knew that her and Alec had him. Jace stepped out the back and saw Raphael on his knees with Izzy's whip around his neck.

"By the order of The Clave you are under arrest." Izzy shouted at the kneeling vampire. He snarled up at Jace and Jace grinned back.  
"I wish you would of at least put up a bit of a fight." Alec narrowed his eyes at Jace.

"By the looks of your bloodied shirt I'd say you already got into a fight tonight.

Jace patted Alec on the shoulder.

"You have no idea."


End file.
